It's Not Right For You
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: Sesuatu yang rasanya seperti pengganjal dalam hati sang Hokage. [fluff? I think? idk omg] [OS]


Untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari itu, ia menghela nafas dalam diam. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengetik, dengan cermat meresapi apa yang tengah ia ketik dan menyocokkannya dengan apa yang telah direncanakan. _Gokage Summit_ a.k.a. Pertemuan Lima Kage akan berlangsung beberapa minggu lagi di Konoha.

Urbanisasi pesat yang terjadi dalam setengah dekade belakangan membuatnya sedikit frustasi; Bagaimana tidak? Secara tidak sadar, seluruh detail pekerjaan yang Naruto ingat dari zaman pendahulunya yang ketiga tidak banyak berguna pada masanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana proses pengadaptasian salah satu sahabatnya yang sudah lama berada dalam posisi Kage di Suna. Bayangkan sektor-sektor baru yang harus diatur semakin tahun semakin banyak? Untungnya ketika perubahan kontras berlangsung, bukan dirinya yang berada di singgasana tua ini. Tidak heran Kakashi—mantan gurunya itu menginginkan perjalanan jauh setelah semua pekerjaannya berakhir. Dan kini ia mendapat sisa penyempurnaan perubahan yang terjadi.

Naruto menghela nafas kembali.

Mungkin ini saatnya ia mengambil waktu sejenak untuk bernafas. Ia menutup mata, menyenderkan diri pada sandaran empuk kursi kerjanya. Tersenyum membayangkan keluarganya di rumah. Dua gadisnya—Hina- _koi_ dan Hima- _hime_ yang dengan asyik memasak di sudut dapur dengan seorang kepala pirang—Boruto yang tengah seru bercerita menemani mereka di depan konter dapur. Ketiganya merupakan orang-orang yang tidak bisa ia bayangkan tidak berada di hidupnya sekarang. Dan... Penyesalan kembali menyapu seluruh pikirannya.

Benar kata orang. Sesuatu yang sangat indah tidak mencari perhatian. Jika Sakura dan Ino berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membuat diri mereka menarik seperti baju berwarna terang yang ada di konter display sebuah butik—Hinata adalah sebuah epitome dari pakaian indah yang tidak berhasil terjual karena mahal dan tersimpan pada tempat yang tidak sempat untuk di lihat—rak paling tinggi, misalnya. Hinata adalah sebuah kejanggalan murni dari satu helai DNA Hyuuga dan Naruto berterima kasih pada seluruh hal yang membuat Hinata, _Hinata_.

Bagaimana ia bisa tidak melihat gadis yang amat pemalu dengan teguh berdiri di sebelahnya selama bertahun-tahun?! Ia yang tidak pernah sedikitpun mengharap balasan, yang bahkan tidak ragu melindunginya di saat ia pun tidak bisa mengalahkan lawannya? Ia sangat ingin mengulangi semua hal itu kembali, memberikan perhatian yang pantas dari awal untuk penggemarnya yang paling setia itu.

Penggemar, teman yang mengaguminya dari lubuk hati, teman yang berubah menjadi kekasih, yang memberikannya sebuah jalan hidup yang baru, alasan untuk menjalani hidup; untuk melindungi kekasihnya dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Untuk melindungi. Orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Tetapi di sini ia berada, di ruang kerjanya di gedung Hokage, berkutat dengan masalah-masalah Konoha.

Dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi menjalani hidup mereka tanpanya.

Istrinya tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa, seakan ia mengerti. Tapi Naruto merasa istrinya terlalu pengertian. Walaupun tidak mengungkapkan apa-apa, melihat Hinata berdiri di ruang keluarga membuat hatinya terenyuh, mempertanyakan keberadaannya dan peran yang seharusnya ia mainkan di dalam keluarga kecilnya itu.

* * *

 **Malam larut itu, Kediaman keluarga Uzumaki.**

"Naruto-kun terlihat cukup jenuh dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya..." ujar Hinata menarik jubah putihnya dan meletakkan dengan lembut jubah tersebut di atas buffet di kamar; seakan helai pakaian tersebut sangat berharga. Jika dipikir-pikir, apapun yang Hinata lakukan nampaknya tidak tanpa alasan. Wanita itu selalu melakukan semuanya secara sungguh-sungguh. Naruto tertangkap basah memandangi istrinya yang hanya tersenyum lembut; sang Hokage hanya menunduk tersenyum dengan rona merah hampir tak terlihat di pipinya.

Mereka berdua duduk di ujung tempat tidur, dengan Hinata siap membantu Naruto melepaskan kepenatan dalam aktivitas hari itu. Pikiran Naruto melayang ke arah apa saja yang dilakukan Hinata hari itu. Ia menelan ujaran Hinata tadi dalam pikirannya sesaat, sambil melepas jaket jingga-nya, dan berkata.

"Bukan begitu Hinata, ...kadang aku... merasa semua ini sangat membebani."

Istrinya terlihat membeku sesaat. Duduk di hadapannya, Naruto melihat jelas posisi duduk Hinata yang amat sopan dan penuh anggun. Bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, Naruto masih saja merasa terpukau dengan Hinata. Sang wanita mencari mata biru safir-nya untuk dihadapkan dengan ungu terang layaknya dua rembulan. Naruto dihadapkan dengan wajah tegas, namun dengan segala ke-khas-an yang dimiliki Hinata, lembut.

"Naruto-kun, me- _manage_ sebuah desa bukan berarti kau harus melepas orang-orang yang mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau ingin mempertahankan apa yang sudah kau ubah tentang dunia ini, tapi apakah kau juga harus mengorbankan perasaanmu terhadap semua ini?"

Menarik nafas (kadang ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana Hinata selalu saja bisa membaca _keadaannya_ , lalu melontarkan kata-kata yang tepat)

"Aku tahu ini tahap penyesuaianmu terhadap pekerjaan yang baru Naruto-kun... Aku mendukungmu penuh dalam tahap ini; aku hanya meminta satu hal darimu untuk memikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri..."

Jika Hinata belum ia nikahi, Naruto akan segera menikahi bidadari surga di hadapannya ini. Betapa konyol pikirannya; karena sang bidadari dan Hinata adalah orang yang sama! Bagaimana wanita di hadapannya ini masih bisa menyuruhnya untuk memikirkan kebahagiaan dirinya; padahal dengan jelas, kebahagiaan Naruto adalah dirinya dan buah kasih mereka yang telah wanita itu lahirkan ke dunia ini.

Ah.

Rasanya Naruto ingin menghantam kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

Itulah yang diinginkannya!

Mungkin penat, akan ia lalui setiap hari selama bertahun-tahun kedepan, menjalani mimpinya sebagai Hokage. Namun, asalkan Hinata dan dua buah hatinya bahagia, iapun bahagia! Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya? Lagipula, memiliki keluarga adalah mimpinya yang lain! Dan mimpi yang ia junjung seumur hidup akhirnya tercapai!—dan seperti yang ia katakan di medan perang—setelah mendapat jabatan Hokage, kau tidak mungkin mengundurkan diri hanya karena alasan sepele.

Hokage bukan halangan baginya untuk menjalani pekerjaannya yang lain: menjadi seorang suami dari Hinata Uzumaki, dan ayah dari dua buah hatinya yang lucu, Boruto dan Himawari Uzumaki.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ini fanfic udah lama ditulis, sekitar awal tahun ini, tapi baru selesai... college is such a drag... jangan mau masuk Desain. It's a trap. Oh ya, mungkin ini sedikit gak nyambung dan intinya gak jelas coz I wrote this in a rush. I just need to get this shit out of my system before publishing anything else.

Terimakasih untuk siapa saja yang meninggalkan review! Have a nice day (I know I do)


End file.
